


Socks and Angels

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I’ve been having a real bad time as of late, can I have a fic where Gabriel just comes to me and comforts me. Like laying in bed, cuddling and watching TV, him kissing and holding me telling me everything will be ok. Bonus if you could include my dog. She’s a husky and loves people and hiding socks





	Socks and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. I’ve been having a real bad time as of late, can I have a fic where Gabriel just comes to me and comforts me. Like laying in bed, cuddling and watching TV, him kissing and holding me telling me everything will be ok. Bonus if you could include my dog. She’s a husky and loves people and hiding socks

It didn’t matter that it was beautiful out. It didn’t matter that you were completely healthy. It didn’t matter that you had the best friends you could ask for. It didn’t matter that you came from a happy family.

The past week had been chaotic, and overwhelming. Which led you to locking yourself in your room the night before. You’d graduated college with high hopes of doing something with your life, with making something of yourself. No one told you how hard it was to actually get a job, even with your degree. You had been a secretary in some office that you didn’t care about. It paid the bills, but you dealt with jerks all day long. For some reason, they took their anger out on you when things didn’t go their way.

And then you couldn’t take it anymore. You quit. Just left at the end of you shift, and said you wouldn’t be back. Sure, it was unprofessional, and wouldn’t look good on your resume, but you just couldn’t push through it. 

Sighing, you figured it was time to eat, feed your dog, Missy, and take her out for a walk. You hadn’t heard your room mate moving around recently, so you thought it was safe to emerge. Walking out the door in your pajama bottoms and a tank top, you pulled your hair up into a pony tail. “Come on, Missy.” You didn’t want to have to tell your room mate that your part of the bills would be tight until you could find another job. It was early Saturday morning, so job hunting seriously would be a bit difficult until Monday.

An hour later, you were sitting in the living room watching some stupid TV show when your room mate walked in. She was all smiles. “There you are, Y/N!” She grinned. You chuckled at how perky she was. “So, I know this is _totally_ going to suck…because it’s last minute, but I need to talk to you.”

“No, I’m not being your designated driver again. Last time your boyfriend puked in my car.” You shook your head.

She sat next to you and showed you her left hand. “He _proposed_ , and asked me to move in with him.” You stared at her left hand.

You smiled at her. “I’m happy for you.” You gave her a hug. “When do you move out?” It would be nice to start advertising for a new room mate.

“Uh, this weekend.” She told you.

“It’s okay. I’ll manage. Go start packing.”

She shook her head. “I only came by to grab some clothes. We’re going up to see his parents for the night.” You could see the excitement pouring off of her. “Okay, well, I’ll let you get back to whatever you were watching.”

Not too long after, you were hugging her goodbye and telling her to enjoy herself. She was glowing.

After locking the door, you moved back to your room and flopped on the bed. “Could my life get _any_ worse?” Just as you said that, your phone rang. “Hello? Yeah, I guess. Thanks.” You hung up and tossed your phone off to the side. Your mother was calling to reschedule your lunch for the next day because an opening came up at her salon. And she just had to take it.

“What’s got you down, beautiful?” You heard that familiar voice and smiled to yourself.

Rolling over, you shrugged. “ _Life_.” You were trying not to cry. You’d known Gabriel a couple years by now. He’d helped a couple “FBI” guys save your ass. He’d made a point to come around now and then.

He moved over to your bed and laid on his side next to you. “Care to spill the jelly beans?” He smirked.

“I quit my job because any longer there and I would have gone mental, my room mate is moving out this weekend, _and_ my mother just rescheduled our weekly lunch.” You sighed. Missy nudged her way into your room and wagged her tail when she saw Gabriel. “I think someone missed you.”

“Awe, I bet she has.” He sat up, scratching behind her ear. Turning back to you, you could tell that he had something in mind. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. We’re going to cuddle up together, watch lame movies, eat as many sweets as we want, and forget about all that. Deal?”

You groaned. “Gabriel, I _know_ you mean well, but the fact that I don’t have an income is kinda looming over my head.” You rolled to your back, putting your arm over your eyes.

Feeling the bed dip around you, you yelped slightly, causing Missy to cock her head to the side. You moved your arm slightly to see Gabriel above you. “I’m not taking no for an answer.” You moved your arm the rest of the way, intending to say something, but his lips captured yours first. It took you a moment to register what was happening, but soon you kissed him back, closing your eyes. His lips were incredibly soft, making it that much better. You almost whimpered when he pulled away. “Now, if you want more of that later, you are going to get that sweet ass out on that couch and join me.” He pecked your nose and moved off of you, and out the door.

You watched him walk out, leaning back on your elbows. Did that just happen? Or were you dreaming? Shaking it off, you pushed off the bed and followed. You found him lounging on the couch in sweats and a t-shirt. Something that you’d never even imagined. He had one leg up on the couch, stretched out along the cushions, and the other was off the couch. Gabriel patted the spot in between his legs. You knew that fighting was pointless, so you got comfortable against his chest. A blush formed over your cheeks at being so close to the attractive angel. Thankfully, he couldn’t see your face. He shifted slightly, trying to make sure that you would both be comfortable for awhile. “What are we watching?” You asked.

He chuckled. “Willy Wonka, of course!” You rolled your eyes with a smile on your face. “Come on, Missy. Come lay on the couch.” She came running into the room, excited. Gabriel was her favorite person other than you. Once she was curled up at the end of the couch, he snapped his fingers. You were covered with by far the softest blanket ever, and you had a bag of your favorite candy. “Comfy?” He asked quietly.

“Very much so, thank you.” You told him, opening your candy.

The two of you stayed in basically the same spot for the first half of the movie. However, your neck was starting to cramp. You moved more to your side, using his thigh as a pillow. You couldn’t see the look on his face, and if you could have, you would have seen him watching you with love. Missy moved to lay behind your legs, making you chuckle. “I think someone’s jealous.” He commented.

You laughed. “I think so, too. Do you want me to move to give your girl attention?” You teased, glancing at him for a moment.

“I already am.” It took you a moment for it to sink in. Leaning up slightly, you looked at him, eyes wide. “What?”

“I’m confused.” You admitted, making him chuckle. “It sounded like you said you already are.”

Gabriel nodded. “I am. _You_ , silly.” You blinked, trying to process that. “I care about you. A lot. It’s why I’m okay with you cuddling up against me, and why I show up when you need cheering up.” You had wondered about that. He kicked his shoes off, letting them fall off the side of the couch. “Now. We’re going to be lazy all day. Just you, me, and the fur ball.” He chuckled.

You smiled at him. “I love that idea, Gabriel.” Once you were settled on his lap again, he started running his fingers through your hair gently.

“Hey!” You felt him jerk his leg, and then Missy’s growling. Looking over, you lost it. She was trying to steal the sock right off his foot. Sitting up, you shook your head. “That’s _mine_!” He tried so hard to sound upset, but you could tell that he was enjoying himself. Missy fell off the side of the couch when she managed to get his sock off. As soon as she realized that she won, she took off. You’d found socks all over the apartment, and knew that it was her. She was a weird one. But, she was your weird one. You were laughing, watching him. “See! There’s that smile.” He reached over, pulling you to him.

“Thank you.” You said quietly, glancing to his lips for a moment.

He noticed, and pulled you in for a gentle kiss. You gripped his shirt lightly, enjoying the feel of his lips on yours. You pulled away to smile at him. “It’ll be okay. I promise.”


End file.
